Romance from Behind the Camera
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: The boys are photographers in training, and the girls are models? How does that work out? Read and see! Couples: Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Geniusshipping, Punkshipping, Cutieshipping! Watch the love ensue!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI! This is my new fic!**

**Max: It's going to be good!**

**Me: Where are Dawn and Paul?**

**Max: Still making out!**

**Me: Ok. Max, do the disclaimer!**

**Max: With pleasure! ****Strawberrybabecutie does not own Pokemon! If she did, it would center on either me or Kenny!**

**Me: GRAMMAR! Ok, on with the story!**

_(Tara)_

Today, I am a model! Yes! Ok, I still have some work to do, and modeling school…joy. But anyways, I'm still a model, and it's always been my dream job! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Tara, and I have wanted to be a model since I was a little girl. But I don't want to do to school, I just want to get out and do it. But my best friends, Misty, May, Dawn, Claire, and Ann are coming to school with me, so maybe it won't be that bad.

Oh, I should tell you about the school. It's the Lore Modeling Institute, and we have this "deal" with the Eclipse Photography Academy, but we just call them LMI and EPA because the names are too damn long! Why can't we have easy names? Well, the deal is their photographers get to take pictures of us, which is cool, I guess. But I don't want someone my own age taking a picture of me! What if I have to pose nude!? I don't want to get their hormones in an adolescent rage!

_(Normal P.O.V: At EPA)_

"Everybody attention!" Professor Brock yelled at his new students, "This year you will be taking pictures of some of the most beautiful girls you have ever seen! And if you're lucky, you might get to snap pictures of them nude!" Professor Brock went all wide eyed and smiled a very creepy smile!

"You think teach is a perv?" Gary whispered in his friend Ash's ear.

"Yup! He is totally a creeper! Look at his smile! It screams pervert!" Ash smirked! Drew, who had overheard their conversation, flicked his hair. He actually wanted to take pictures of the girls, even if it meant them being nude. They guys liked to say he still believed in cooties!

Professor Brock snapped out of his "creep mode", and went back to the boys.

"Names, first and last! Go!"

"Gary Oak!"

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Drew Shuu!"

"…Paul Shinji…"

"Max Maple!"

"Kenny Kengo!"

Professor Brock looked at his students. "You have the weirdest names, but whatever!" The boys' anime sweat dropped!

_(Normal P.O.V: LMI)_

"Ok, now everybody listen up!" Ms. Daisy said to her new pupils, "This year is about looking pretty and having fun!"

"I.Q. How large?" Ann whispered to Tara.

"Smaller than Dawn's." Was Tara's simple reply. Dawn started turning red. Ms. Daisy decided to speak again,

"First, middle, and last names. And give your style."

"Ann Katherine Johnson! And my style is sporty!"

"Tara Jessica Applebee. And I'm punky."

"Dawn Hikari Keystone! And I'm girly!"

"Claire Alexandra Brown! And I'm preppy meets punk!

"Misty Kasumi Waterflower. And I'm tomboyish."

"May Haruka Maple. And I'm a mix of all of them!"

Ms. Daisy smiled, "You are all beautiful, but I need to give you stage names. Lets see…you are now Annie K, Tara Bee, Dawn is a good stage name, Alexis Claire, Kassie, and Mai! Those are brilliant! Sometimes I'm so smart I scare myself!"

"And others too." Tara said under her breath.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Max: I have one line!**

**Me: That'll change! Ok, the shippings for this story are:**

**Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty)**

**Contestshipping (Drew x May)**

**Ikarishipping (Paul x Dawn)**

**Geniusshipping (Max x Claire)**

**Punkshipping (Gary x Tara)**

**Cutieshipping (Kenny x Ann)**

**Max: So you chose me huh?**

**Me: Yup! **

**Max: (Does a happy dance)**

**Me: Press that purple button to review, and subscribe to this story, if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, onto chapter 2! I have changed my name to Cherry Blossom Haiku! And, I finally got off my lazy ass, and continued with this story. I decided to have romance right away. So here's Geniusshipping! BTW, the song is mine, I wrote it, so no steely steely. **

* * *

Claire slowly slipped into her bed. It had been a long day for her. Well, an extremely fun day, but long all the same. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her friends, she had known them for years. But Misty she knew the longest. The tomboy and the prep, it was a very odd pairing. Misty, she thought, never wanted to be a model, in fact, neither did her. They went to LMI anyways, because of Tara…

(Flashback)

"_C'mon, it'll be fun!" Tara cheered excitedly!_

"_No!" Misty and Claire said at the same time._

"_But why not? You said after high school we would go to school together. Besides, Dawn, Ann, and May are coming to LMI, you should too!"_

"_What's in it for us?" Misty had questioned._

"_Fun." Tara stated, gave them applications, and walked away. Misty and Claire sweat dropped, they were just conned by Tara._

_(End Flashback)_

Back then, all Claire wanted to do was sing; Misty just wanted to be her guitarist. Claire, being a stubborn ass, never gave up, so she got up out of bed and went to the roof of the building the LMI students shared with the EPA students, in her pajamas. She had no idea, however, that an EPA boy had the same idea, and after seeing the girl in feminine boxers and a tank top, could not go against the wishes of his hormonal urges to follow her.

Claire looked out over the city. It was so calm, so peaceful. She decided she was going to sing this night, and nothing would change her mind. And as she took the first breath, the EPA boy watched intently, mesmerized.

_I stand outside the door_

_I never meant to be here_

_I thought this was what I wanted_

_But it's not what I thought, my dear_

_If I showed my self_

_People would laugh_

_And if I tried to sing_

_They would rip me in half_

_My time to shine_

_Stays hidden in the dust_

_My time to be _

_Will never become a must_

_To stay in the shadows_

_Keeps me in my place_

_My time to shine_

_Will not come to me in haste_

_Oh…_

Claire stopped to take a breath, but abruptly turned around when clapping was heard.

"Go on." The boy urged, "You sing like an angel."

As to not disappoint the sudden audience, Claire sang again.

_You look the part up there_

_You seem so content_

_You know this is what you want_

_So people just stop and stare_

_If you showed yourself_

_People would cheer_

_And if you started to sing_

_They would draw near_

_Your time to shine_

_Has always been out there_

_Your time to be_

_Will never be shared_

_You've never felt the shadows_

_So you don't know what it's like_

_In your time to shine_

_The lights will shine bright_

_Oh…_

"I'm sorry, the songs a work in progress." Claire admitted to the boy, "I'm Claire by the way, student at LMI."

"I'm Max," he said in return, "photographer in training at EPA. And don't be sorry, the song is amazing. I don't know why you're wasting your time modeling when singing is obviously the career choice for you."

"It really is what I want to do, but I was conned into modeling by my friend. I made a promise, and a promise is a promise and must be kept."

"Well, when you finish the song, let me know." Max smiled, "And hey! Maybe I'll be your photographer one day!" And with that, Max turned around, and walked back to his room. Claire smiled gently.

"Max…" she said quietly, before she too headed back to her room.

* * *

**And that was the cornyness that is my life.**

**In reality, I'm screwed if my mom reads this, because she wants me to date a boy named Max. Dear God, why should I do that?**

**This was three pages, my longest chapter yet.**

**Kisses and Songs,**

**Cherry Blossom Haiku**


End file.
